1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communication receivers.
2. Prior Art
In a co-pending application for patent entitled “Adaptation Algorithm Based on Signal Statistics for Automatic Gain Control”, filed on Aug. 29, 2001 as application Ser. No. 09/942,298 by Mehdi Tavassoli Kilani et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a method for accomplishing automatic gain control digitally by using knowledge of signal statistics is described, wherein the adaptation process obtains the statistical characteristics of the received signal to estimate the input signal power level. The estimated input signal power level is used to adjust the gain of a variable gain amplifier for the automatic gain control.